The present invention is directed to the field of fishing. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a Ghost Head [trademark] jig head and fishing lure system which provides both weedless operation and features an attached weight that is embedded in a soft plastic bait.
Currently, there are no jig heads or weighted hook systems on the market which allow a lead-head to be hidden inside a solid body or hollow body bait, while also making the bait weedless (snag-resistant) without hindering the natural look and action of the bait while it is being fished. Furthermore, there is currently no adequate way to solidly anchor a rattle inside a hollow body bait.
The ghost head jig head of the present invention solves the problems associated with the prior art by providing a lead-head which can be hidden inside an existing soft plastic hollow body bait and permit a rattle to be anchored inside a hollow body bait. Whenever the term “plastic” is used in this specification, it will be understood it is intended to mean “soft plastic” as distinguished from the hard/rigid plastic lures that are currently available on the market. The jig of the present invention comprises a) a hook having a body including a hook point and a hook shank, the hook shank including i) a substantially straight portion having a first upper end, the substantially straight portion extending along a first axis; ii) an angulated length forming a shoulder at the first upper end of the straight portion, the angulated length including a first section extending at an obtuse angle to the straight portion and a second section bent at a 45° away from the point, a place of intersection between the first section and the second section forming a crook in the angulated length; iii) a line-tie eyelet formed at a terminal end of the second section; b) a malleable weight secured to the hook shank in the angulated length overlying the crook between the first section and the second section. Preferably, the obtuse angle is in the range of from 95° to 110°. The malleable weight is secured in place by casting or deforming the malleable weight to grasp the crook in the angulated length. Preferably, a docking port is formed in the malleable weight for receiving a protrusion of an attachment. Suitable existing attachments include a group consisting of a rattle and a chemical light stick.
A second feature of the present invention is a lure system using the jig head of the present invention. This feature comprises a hidden weighted hook which provides weedless operation and interchangeable soft plastic baits, the fishing lure system including a) a weighted hook including a hook with a body including a shank which has i) a straight portion having a first upper end, the straight portion extending along a first axis; ii) an angulated length forming a shoulder at said first upper end of said straight portion, said angulated length including a first section forming a first angle with said straight portion and a second section bent away from said hook point at a second angle, a place of intersection between said first section and said second section forming a crook in said angulated length; iii) an eyelet formed at a terminal end of the second section; iii) an eyelet formed at a terminal end of the angulated portion; b) a soft plastic bait configured to imitate a shape of a natural prey species or live bait. The natural prey species or live bait is selected from a group consisting of crawfish, leach, worm, salamander, frog, toad, fish, tadpole, snake, lizard, insect, crab and shrimp.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.